Bad Romance
by Ectofeature
Summary: Toru Kazama volvía a casa del Instituto... Cuando se encuentra con alguien especial. / ShinKaza / MultiChapter. / AU / Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**_I want your love and_**  
><span><strong><em>I want your revenge<em>**  
><span><strong><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>**

* * *

><p>Toru caminaba como todos los días a su apartamento, de vuelta del Instituto.<br>Esa mañana, como siempre, se paró a darle de comer al pequeño gatito blanco que vivía en las calles. Esta vez el minino parecía realmente hambriento, y comenzó a maullarle.  
>Claro... Era Lunes. Probablemente lo último que comió fue lo que él mismo le dio el Viernes.<br>Con una sonrisa, Kazama se agachó y sacó un bol celeste. El gato se frotó contra su pierna, mientras dejaba caer el líquido de un cartoncito de leche que compró en la cafetería.  
>- Vaya... Si que tenías hambre... -Comentó el chico, cuando el gato empezó a beber ansioso, haciendo un basto ruido.<br>Esperaba en silencio, cuando oyó a un par de señoras comentando algo, bastante afligidas.  
>- Pues si... El hijo de los Nohara... - Soltó una regordeta. Kazama se giró levantando una ceja. Había un Nohara en su Instituto, pero no estaba seguro de quién...<br>- Que desgracia más grande... -Respondió la otra. -Todo por que el conductor iba bebido... ¡Y por la mañana! Menudo sinvergüenza...  
>- Pues si. Debió matarse él y no el chico... -Asintió la primera.<br>Toru no pudo oír más, porque las dos ya se habían marchado. Pero era triste cuanto menos... Que un chico de su edad hubiese muerto... Tan joven...  
>Suspiró, cuando se dio cuenta de que el gato ya iba a marcharse. Sonrió de nuevo, y agarró el cuenco.<br>- Nos vemos mañana. -Se despidió, antes de girarse para volver a casa.

Sin embargo, de pronto notó un escalofrío en la espalda, y seguido de eso dolor de cabeza.  
>- Toru Kazama... -Un susurro a su espalda le alertó, y por algún motivo que desconocía, el color desapareció de su rostro.<br>Lentamente se volvió, para encontrar a un chico algo más alto que él, mirando hacia el suelo.  
>- ¿S-sí?<br>¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? El corazón le iba a mil por hora, y sudaba frío. Estaba... Realmente asustado.  
>Tragó saliva, y supo que algo estaba mal cuando el chaval moreno levantó su mirada de color rojo, y la clavó en la suya.<br>- Espera... -Su voz sonaba extraña, como si hubiese una pared entre ellos. No solo eso... ¡Todo su cuerpo...! - ¿Puedes verme?  
>Toru se quedó completamente quieto. Paralizado.<br>- Eres... Eres t-trans...  
>- ¿Transexual? Ejeee. No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas... -El más alto levantó sus cejas negras con diversión.<br>- ¡NADA DE ESO! -Respondió, apretando los puños. Olvidando por un momento lo mucho que estaba temblando. Aunque la sensación volvió en seguida. -Eres... Transparente...  
>- Me llamo Shinnosuke Nohara. -Otro escalofrio recorrió su espina. -Y acabo de morir esta mañana.<p>

Kazama corrió, corrió, y corrió. Incluso cuando llegó a casa no dejó de correr por las escaleras completamente aterrorizado.  
>No podía ser cierto... Eso debía haber sido una ilusión... TENÍA que serlo.<br>Una alucinación por el cansancio... Por el estrés tal vez..  
>Los fantasmas no existían... Por supuesto que no. A lo mejor incluso había sido una broma por un compañero de clases. Una broma muy pesada en su opinión...<br>Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, jadeando bastante cansado. Correr de esa forma había sido una estupidez...  
>Al menos había llegado pronto a casa.<br>- Ya estoy aquiiii. -Saludó, cruzando la puerta. Aunque recordó que su madre había ido a la compra.  
>Entró al pasillo, quitándose la mochila, cuando de nuevo empezó a sentir un irritante frío calar sus huesos. Se quedó totalmente quieto, notando una brisa fría en su costado.<br>Empezó a girarse con lentitud, y para su alivio vio la ventana del salón abierta.  
>Asi que era eso...<br>No sabía porque cojones tenía tantísimo miedo... No había motivos...  
>Se acercó a la ventana, y la cerró con un suspiro. Fue entonces cuando una voz a sus espaldas hizo que perdiese el color en su rostro.<br>- Woo, woo. Tu casa es muy bonita...  
>- ¡T-TÚ! -Kazama se giró con un pequeño gemido de horror, y Nohara sonrió ante esto, flotando en el aire.<br>- Iiih... Pero si estas temblando como un conejito...  
>El fantasma de ojos rojos intentó acariciar la mejilla de porcelana de Toru, sin embargo su dedo traspasó el rostro del más bajito.<br>Antes de desmayarse de puro miedo, a Kazama le pareció ver tristeza en la mirada del moreno. Pero no podía ser... ¿verdad?

Despertó en su cama con las sábana hasta el cuello, y algo confuso. ¿Acaso... Había sido un sueño?  
>- Woo, woo. Has despertado. -Sonrió un rostro transparente muy cerca del suyo.<br>- ¡WAAAGH!  
>- No grites. -Se quejó el fantasma con esa voz hueca. Luego flotó alrededor de la habitación, mientras Kazama se incorporaba. -¿Sabes? Tuve que poseerte para que tu madre no te encontrase ahí tirado. Iiih... Una señora encantadora por cierto.<br>- ¡Vale ya! -Toru se levantó de la cama, encarando al chico transparente. -¿Se puede saber por qué me atormentas? ¡Vete de una vez!  
>- Jouuu, jouu. -El moreno asintió con los ojos cerrados. -Es porque no puedo descansar en paz hasta que acabe algo que tenía que pasar el día que tuve el accidente. Y sólo tu puedes verme.<br>El humano se quedó callado, sintiéndose un poco mal por Shinnosuke. Tampoco le había dado motivos para asustarse de aquella forma. Claro, era un fantasma. Pero también un chico confuso que no podía descansar en paz, y al que sólo veía él por alguna razón.  
>- Dime, Shinnosuke... -El moreno posó su mirada carmesí en Kazama. -¿Qué hay que hacer para que descanses en paz? Puedo intentar ayudarte...<br>- Ihh... No estoy seguro...  
>Agh... El maldito moreno sonrió con sorna, haciéndose de rogar.<br>- Vamos, hombre...  
>- Bien... Para que yo descanse en paz... -Levantó un dedo índice, aún mirándolo de reojo con esa estúpida sonrisita. -Tienes que enamorarte de mi.<br>- ¿Eeeeh? -Kazama se sonrojó un poco, frunciendo el ceño. -¿A qué viene eso?  
>- Kazama tu a mi siempre me has gustado mucho. -Confesó, Shinnosuke clavando su mirada en la del humano. -Por una serie de elementos, hoy era el día en el que ibas a enamorarte de mi... Pero bueno, ejeee. Ya sabes...<br>- ¡Pero...! Eso es... -Toru se sentó en la cama, con una mano en la frente, bastante confuso.  
>Eso era imposible...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron un par de días, en los que caminó al instituto, como cada día, sólo que esta vez iba acompañado. Al principio pensó que Nohara iba a ser una verdadera molestia para su persona, pero tenia que admitir que era bastante divertido.  
>- ...Y entonces le dije a Masao. <em>'¡Eh! ¡Cabeza de melón!'<em> Y se puso a llorar. Ejeje -El moreno transparente comenzó a reír, y aunque no quería Toru no pudo evitar hacer los mismo.  
>- Shinnosuke. No está bien hacer llorar a tus amigos. -Le regañó, entre risillas suaves, las cuales se cubría con la mano.<br>Los dos adolescentes dejaron de reír, pero se quedaron mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.  
>- ¿Sabes...? -El fantasma paró en seco, y Toru hizo lo mismo. -Ejeee esa sonrisa tuya... Siempre quise verla más de cerca.<br>El humano se sonrojó, levemente.  
>- Eres un poco acosador, ¿sabes? ...Pero gracias...<br>Hubo un breve silencio, en el que solo se miraban el uno al otro a los ojos, cuando una voz alertó a ambos chicos.  
>- ¡Eh! ¡Kazama!<br>- Ah... Kensuke...  
>Un muchacho castaño y alto, aunque no tanto como Shinnosuke, se acercó a Toru con una amplia sonrisa.<br>- ¿Qué haces aquí parado? Venga, vamos a clase. -Soltó, agarrandole de la muñeca.  
>- Ah... Es que yo...<br>No pudo contestar porque Kensuke ya lo tiraba, corriendo hacia el instituto. Pero si que pudo ver la reacción de Shinnosuke.  
>- ¡Iiiih! ¡Oye, tú! ¡Que estaba conmigo! -El fantasma intentó soltar el agarre del tal Kensuke con la perfecta y palida muñeca de su Toru, pero era inútil. La mano con la que lo intentó traspasó completamente a los dos humanos.<br>Kazama abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ya estaba muy lejos.  
>Shinnosuke se quedó ahí parado, apretando los dientes, viendo como Toru se iba con otro. Si estuviese vivo probablemente se abría hecho sangre.<br>- Mierda... -Murmuró, con la voz entrecortada, golpeando la pared, la cual atravesó su puño. -Ihh... ¿Por qué tuve que morir ese día...? Joder.  
>Pero no había nadie podía oirle.<p>

Shinnosuke no se le apareció en todo el dia, cosa que preocupaba a Toru.  
>Si... Puede que el fantasma fuese alguien molesto, pero aún así no quería que se fuese... Al menos no aún.<br>Entró a casa después del instituto, mirando hacía todas partes con inseguridad.  
>- ¿Shinnosuke? -Susurró a la nada.<br>Cruzó la puerta de forma insegura, cuando llamó su atención una voz. No, no era Nohara.  
>- Toru, cielo. Si buscas a tu amigo te espera en tu habitación. -Sonrió Mineko, agarrando la mochila del más bajito.<br>Kazama se quedó descolocado unos momentos. ¿Su amigo? ¿Su madre también podía ver fantasmas? Oh dios. ¿Le habría contado Shinnosuke sobre su misión en el mundo humano?  
>Antes que nada iba a tener que disculparse con él... Sobre lo de irse y eso. Se sentía mal por dejarlo solo en mitad de la calle...<br>Todo esto pasó por su cabeza, mientras paseaba por el pasillo hasta el cuarto. Abrió la puerta con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a un chico castaño vestido de verde sentado en los pies de su cama.  
>- Kensuke... -Susurró Toru cerrando la puerta tras de si. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí...?<br>- Kazama... -El chico se levantó con una amplia sonrisa, surcando su rostro. Casi malevola. -Tu me gustas mucho...  
>- ¿Perdón?<br>La cabeza del chico estaba hecha un lío. Antes de ayer habría afirmado sin duda que no le importaria salir con Kensuke. Pero ahora... Ahora no podía...  
>Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero el más alto se le avalanzó sobre la cara, capturando sus labios de forma feroz.<br>No... Mierda no.  
>No quería que esto pasase... No debía de ser Kensuke el que le besase.<br>¿Y si los pillaban Shinnosuke?  
>Shinnosuke...<br>¿Por qué pensaba en él ahora?  
>Cerró la boca y los ojos con fuerza, pero repentinamente la presión en su rostro desapareció, y oyó un golpe seco en el suelo.<br>Cuando abrió los ojos, lo que vio fue a un chico transparente, traspasandole los labios, y a Kensuke en el suelo tirado.  
>- ¡Wooohooi! Ha sido tal y como lo imaginaba. -Sonrió Shinnosuke, separandose del rostro del avergonzado y confuso humano bajito.<br>- ¿Shinnosuke...?  
>- Ah. He tenido que poseer a este tio. Ejeeee. Pero al menos he podido besarte. -Rió el fantasma, flotando por la habitación. Si no fuese porque era intraspasable, probablemente lo habría golpeado en toda la cara.<br>- ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO? Pobre Kensuke... -Soltó Toru, acercándose al chico en el suelo.  
>- Lo he hecho porque me gustas. -Nohara se puso a su lado, encarando al más bajito.<br>Kazama se sonrojó, apartando la mirada. Abrió la boca, volviendo a mirar al fantasma, pero lentamente la cerró.  
>Casi hace una tontería. Casi le dice a Shinnosuke que también le quería. Pero... Si hacía eso... Entonces él...<br>- ¿No lo entiendes, Shinnosuke? -El humano se apartó, frunciendo el ceño. -Nunca. Nunca me vas a gustar. ¿Te has enterado? NUNCA.  
>El moreno se quedó completamente callado, y por primera vez la bonita sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión.<br>- Woo... -Murmuró al fin. -No volveré a molestarte. Lo siento.  
>- ¡No! ¡Espera, Shinnosuke!<br>Pero ya era tarde. El fantasma había desaparecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de acompañar a un confuso Kensuke a su casa, Kazama corrió todo lo que pudo hasta el sitio donde coincidió con Shinnosuke por primera vez. Donde vivía ese gatito blanco como la nieve.  
>Estaba segurísimo de que el moreno estaría allí.<br>Sin embargo, cuando llegó, ya atardeciendo... No había nadie.  
>- Shinnosuke... ¿Estás ahí?<br>No hubo respuesta. Estaba totalmente solo.  
>Claro... Después de decirle algo horrible como eso...<br>Una pequeña bola peluda de color blanco se refrotó contra su pierna, ronroneando. Kazama se puso en cuclillas para acariciar al gato, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
>- Si a mi él me hubiese gritado que no le gusto... Yo tampoco querría saber nada... d-de... él...<br>En ese momento el humano rompió a llorar, con ambas manos en la cara. El minino lo miró, ladeando la cabeza comenzando a rascarle las manos para que volviese a acariciarlo. Pero no lo hizo.  
>- Yo... Te quiero, Shinnosuke. -Soltó entre sollozos.<p>

* * *

><p>- Anda... Ese es Toru Kazama, ¿verdad?<br>- Oh, si... Hace unas semanas que está como muy callado...  
>- Menudo borde. Con lo educado que era antes.<br>- Va, vayamos al recreo.  
>Kazama acababa de escuchar a las dos chicas de su clase, que hacían esos estúpidos comentarios, a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto con los brazos.<br>No le importaba lo que pudiesen decir de él, sinceramente.  
>No podía controlar como se sentía después de lo de Shinnosuke, y eso era mal, fatal, deprimido, desastroso... A pesar de que ya hubiese pasado una semana de eso.<br>- Kazama...  
>Levantó lentamente los ojos rodeados por ojeras hacía Kensuke que parecía algo nervioso.<br>- ¿Mmm...?  
>- ¿No.. No vienes al recreo?<br>- No lo creo... -Contestó, y hundió una vez más la cara entre sus brazos.  
>Oyó a su amigo decir algo como "Esta bien..", pero le respondió con un simple silencio.<br>¿Cómo podía sentirse asi por un chico que conocía de tres días? Por un fantasma, que apareció de la nada, diciendo que debía enamorarse de él... ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido que acabase por quererlo al final...?  
>- Ya no importa... -Murmuró Toru para si mismo, en el aula vacía.<p>

Volvió a casa caminando como si sus pies estuviesen hechos de plomo. Últimamente se sentía tan solo... Pero eso no era así antes.  
>Era como si le hubiesen dado un caramelo a un niño, y luego se lo hubiesen quitado...<br>Si nunca hubiese conocido a Shinnosuke probablemente su vida seguiría siendo normal. Pero... No se arrepentia en absoluto de haberlo hecho.  
>Pasó de largo la casa del gato blanco. El otro día se lo llevó un chaval rubio para cuidarlo él. Le daba algo de envidia... Pero su madre era alergica a los animales, y al menos alguien cuidaba del pobre...<br>Últimamente todo el mundo lo estaba abandonando.

Al fin llegó al apartamento, arrastrando los pies. En su mente no habia nadie más que Shinnosuke, y casi no oyó a su madre llamarlo cuando cruzaba el pasillo. Pero ella salió a avisarle.  
>- Toru, cielo. Ha venido tu amigo a verte... Como era... Este chico que acababa por -suke...<br>El bajito le ofreció a su madre una mirada repleta de brillos. Casi esperanzadora.  
>¿Podía ser?<br>- ¿S-Shinnosuke?  
>- Umm... Algo así. Te espera en tu cuarto.<br>Kazama casi voló a la puerta de su habitación, mientras notaba todo el cuerpo vibrar. Llenó de aire sus pulmones, y lo expulsó varias veces agarrando el pomo, y lo abrió sin dudarlo mucho más.  
>- Kazama...<br>- ...Oh.  
>Kensuke se levantó de su cama con una encantadora sonrisa. Aunque él sonó... Decepcionado. Y no era para menos...<br>Eso explicaba bastante. Después de todo su madre no podía ver fantasmas.  
>Mientras deliraba, su compañero de clases le había dicho algo. Pero lo estaba ignorando. Aunque hubo una frase que hizo click en su cerebro.<br>- Kazama... Tu me gustas mucho...  
>Toru abrió los ojos, de nuevo esperanzado. Ese era Shinnosuke. Tenía que serlo, ¿verdad?<br>- A mi también me gustas mucho pero pensé que si te lo decía te irías. -Soltó rápidamente desde el fondo de su corazón. Por la expresión de su compañero diría que tuvo que procesar lo dicho, pero acabó cob una amplia sonrisa.  
>- ¿Está bien si te beso?<br>Kazama miró hacia el suelo, con el rostro ensombrecido, y asintió lentamente.  
>Kensuke lo agarró de la barbilla y lentamente acercó sus labios.<br>En el fondo... Sabía que no era Shinnosuke... Y que el moreno jamás volvería.

Estaban a punto de rozar los rostros, cuando algo tiró de su compañero hacia atrás.  
>Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza es que Kensuke debia ser muy sensible, porque había vuelto a demayarse. Y lo segundo mirar hacia arriba.<br>Un chico de pelo negro lo miraba de forma inquietante con ojos profundos de color miel, mientras levantaba una gruesa ceja. Vestía con ropa de hospital, y llevaba la cabeza vendada.  
>- Iiih... Ya te vale Kazama. ¿Tan rápido me sustituyes? -Al ver que el más bajito solo atinaba a abrir y cerrar la boca, salto hacia dentro y prosiguió. - Me ha costado un poco... Pero he conseguido salir del coma. Ejeee. Tu confesión me ha dado animos.<br>Rio el ahora vivo Shinnosuke. Toru se lanzo a sus brazos inesperadamente, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, y sorprendiendolo bastante.  
>- No te atrevas a dejarme solo de nuevo... Imbécil. -Soltó entre sollozos.<br>Shinnosuke sonrió ampliamente, y se separó un poco para besar esos labios rosados tan deseables a los que ya tenía ganas.  
>- Ejeee. Te prometo que no lo haré.<p> 


End file.
